


Drums and Drummers

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Winchesters, Drabble, Drums, Fun, Gen, Happy Winchesters, Kid Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Two drabbles based on the prompt on LJ's spn_bigpretzel DEW - Characters - John and Mary; Theme - drums.In the first, John finds Mary playing the drum kit he bought.In the second, John isn’t very impressed with a noisy present Dean receives.





	Drums and Drummers

John opened the garage door and grinned; Mary was playing the drum kit they had argued about when John bought it.

Mary hadn’t cared that it was a bargain, she’d listed all the things they needed in their new home.

He loved Mary so much, but she was stubborn, opinionated and passionate. It made their relationship rocky, because John knew he was the same.

Right now, she blushed as she stopped playing and looked at him; God, she was so beautiful.

They smiled at each other, then John moved to kiss her, heedless of the drumsticks digging in his ribs.

 

************

_Rat-tat-tat-tat...tat._

**What kind of sadist would give a DRUM to a three-year-old?**

He loves it, John. I think he’s going to be musical.

_Look, daddy, I plays drums._

**Yes, Dean, I can hear that.**

_Rat-tat-tat-tat...tat._

I’m going to the store...

**I’ll go.**

I need tampons, and...

**Okay, you go.**

If you take his drum away, they’ll be no sex for a week.

_Rat-tat-tat-tat...tat._

_I loves my drum, daddy._

**Yeah, kiddo, it’s...uh...great. Hey, let’s put some music on, you can play along.**

_I likes dis music, daddy._

_RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT...TAT._

John, are you trying to deafen him?

**You’re never too young to rock.**


End file.
